Black Suit
by E.lirio26
Summary: Un plan maniobrado ¿revelará un secreto no contado? Amigos cercanos y poco tiempo para ejecutarlo, ¿obtendrán el resultado deseado?


**Black Suit**

Fue una tarde de verano, el calor arreciaba en Detroit, y la universidad no dejaba espacio a la misericordia, el tiempo estaba sumamente arrinconándome al agotamiento, yo, Yuuri Katsuki, necesitaba sobrevivir a mi último semestre.

Pero, todo cambió cuando una mirada azulina tan profunda como el cielo me miraba con curiosidad, quizás era por lo torpe que fui, al tropezar con el pie de Leroy, quien me hizo caer al suelo estrepitosamente haciendo que mis lentes rodaran lejos, o porque me quedé embelesado ante sus llamativas facciones.

Lo cierto era, que él me sonreía y yo, como un tonto no dejaba de mirarlo, ganándome con este acto las burlas de los presentes, sobre todo las de mi competitivo compañero de academia, Yuri Plisetsky.

Con quien he tenido el desafortunado importuno de competir desde que ingresé a la carrera, y que sin motivo aparente me odia a muerte, aunque no es que me importe, pero, lo visible no necesita ser comprobado, y este era un caso perdido.

Desvié mi rostro al suelo rápidamente, ocultando así mis mejillas encendidas por lo avergonzado que me encontraba, pues el chico de cabellos platinados me sonreía afablemente, algo inevitable.

Fue un roce leve, frío y casual, y para mí, fue un instante sumamente de muerte, mi corazón por ese momento se detuvo, y no sabía si respirar era correcto, me había entregado mis lentes, agradecí tartamudeando, lo tímido hasta ahora no lo he superado, pero ¿qué puedo hacer?, el chico más atractivo de la universidad me ayudó a levantarme del suelo, me trabe al hablar y cobardemente me incline en señal de respeto alejándome lo más rápido de su presencia.

Supe que me gustaba desde que lo vi por primera vez, su actitud desinteresada me atrajo y sin darme cuenta, mi atención giraba en torno a él, no es que fuera completamente abierto en mis gustos, pero él, era la afirmación de lo que por algún tiempo sospechaba.

Al estar lejos de su vista, me detuve cerca del comedor universitario, mi corazón latía a millón, Dios, casi muero, y Pichit, al verme en esa situación no dejaba de reírse de mí, quien paró su acto al verme casi lloroso, mis nervios estaban carcomiendo mi poco autocontrol.

No pude siquiera comer, las miradas atentas de mis compañeros me hacía sentir acosado, y eso sumado a que pronto se acercaba la graduación y todos estarían con su pareja, pues no me daba muchas esperanzas…

 _\- ¡Soy un fracaso Pichit!_

 _-Calma Yuuri, que apenas quedan unas semanas para que toda esta agonía se acabe…_

 _\- ¡No te atrevas a hablarme tan relajado!_

 _\- ¿No puedo estar feliz?_

 _-Yo también lo sería con semejante conquista, -suspira –pero no es mi caso, soy patético._

 _-No lo eres amigo, eres el bailarín principal de la presentación final, y yo soy solo uno de apoyo, ¿crees que soy feliz con eso?_

 _-Yo, Joder Pichit, ¡terminaré solo y gordo!_

Un estruendo interrumpió su conversación, unos envases con jugo fueron puestos sobre la mesa, distrayéndolos unos segundos de sus miserias. Estos miraron al personaje que les veía atentamente, que sin más, se sienta junto a ellos, su sonrisa tenía embobado al tailandés, este suspiraba al verle. Katsuki seriamente se preguntaba, la verdadera razón del porque estaban juntos.

 _-_ _Bonjour mon amour,_ -depositando un beso en su mejilla _-¿qué le pasa al bombón katsuki?_

 _-Pues, será el protagonista de la Obra artística de la Profesora Baranovscaya, y cree que no puede manejarlo._

 _-Félicitacions cher, deberías estar brincando en una pata, ¿porque la cara larga?_

 _-Tu sequito de amigos lo humillaron unos minutos atrás –declaro el moreno._

 _-Querido, perdónalos, llamaré a Viktor para que res…_

 _-¡NO! –grito estruendosamente el japonés._

 _-No puedo permitir que el lindo amigo de mi mon amour sea tratado de esa manera, así que ya es tarde, viene para acá –sonriendo con malicia._

 _-¡Pichit, dile que se detenga!_

 _-Chris, amor, sabes que serás castigado ¿no?_

- _Ya estoy impaciente mi querido hámster_ –delineando sus labios con coqueta intención.

El nipón se levantó rápidamente de su silla, quería huir de su encuentro con el ruso, con quien tiene cierto enamoramiento secreto, pero al dar un paso, fue tarde, este ya estaba detrás de él y Pichit lo había sujetado impidiéndole su escape.

Fue sentado frente al invitado, y no podía siquiera dirigirle la mirada, sus manos sudaban, y sencillamente las palabras fueron olvidadas, en cambio el solicitado permanecía mirándole fijamente, esperando alguna palabra.

Chris como buen anfitrión que acostumbraba a ser, rompió el tenso silencio formado, expresando su queja y exigiendo de la boca del ruso una disculpa, pues al meterse con el mejor amigo de su amado, lo hacían con él. Esta acción dejo bastante perplejo al ruso, quien de no ser por que presenciaba en carne propia aquello, no lo creería, sin embargo al notar la sinceridad de sus palabras accede a su pedido.

Katsuki, quería que se lo tragara la tierra, pero estaba conmovido por lo dicho por el suizo, quien le guiño coquetamente afirmando sus palabras, pero su atención fue dirigida al peliplata, que sonriente tomó la palabra para limar las asperezas recién formadas entre ellos.

 _-Katsuki, ¿no?_

El otro solo asintió…

 _-Lamento sinceramente el incidente, no fue mi intensión que te sintieras humillado, solo quería ayudar a que pudieras encontrar tus anteojos, no pude prever que mis compañeros te atacaran de esa manera, por favor acepta mis disculpas_ –le miraba directamente.

 _-Yo, yo, no te disculpes, tu solo inten, intentaste ayudar, gra, gracias por la intención_ –esquivando su mirada.

El otro observando su reacción tímida sonrió por lo bajo, pero disimuladamente roso su mano, quería comprobar sus reacciones, y de forma directa no lo lograría dada su reservada actitud. Notó sus mejillas arreboladas, generando este gesto más curiosidad, no dudando en "accidentalmente" crear más cercanía.

Chris, intuyó las intenciones de su albino amigo, y apartando su cercanía lo llevó a las próximas clases, una evaluación fue el salvamento perfecto, para el pobre castaño acorralado.

Pichit, contenía su risa, pero no daría pie a que su amigo se desbordara en llanto, suficiente tenía con la invasión personal como para darle más de que sumirse en su depresiva actitud. Así que sin más, con una sonrisa en rostro el moreno le invitó a marcharse a su última clase por el día.

Las planificaciones, las clases, los ensayos, entrenamientos y sus notas, pues no estaban hiendo tan mal, Katsuki, era inteligente, ser considerado el nerd de su facultad no era de gratis, porque sin que nadie lo notara, este se desvelaba estudiando y practicando duramente, para que su promedio rindiera sus frutos y su beca se mantuviera como hasta ahora, sosteniendo sus gastos escolares y su residencia.

De vez en cuando se escabullía a la facultad de deportes, observaba por unos bastos minutos a su platónico amor secreto y luego se marchaba, eso le ayudaba a mitigar un poco los nervios que amenazaban con desplomar su poca seguridad.

Viktor, cursaba la carrera de deportes y representaba a la universidad y a su país en el patinaje sobre hielo, en cambio, Yuuri, estudiaba dos carrera, las cuales ballet era parte de lo que sabía era su gusto personal y sistemas como parte de su preparación al mundo profesional.

Todos estaban ansiosos, su papel principal en la obra artística aun era deseado, y trataron de humillarlo en varias ocasiones, pero para su fortuna, salía ileso de tales amedrentamientos por la oportuna intervención del ruso, o del suizo, quienes parecían extrañamente aliados para ser sus salvadores.

Esto captó su atención, haciéndole sonreír y suspirar más de una vez, aunque se repitiera así mismo que no debía ilusionarse, para su desgracia ya estaba más que babeado por él, pero palmeaba con fuerza sus mejillas y recobraba su compostura, regresando a la vida real.

Practico una noche hasta que dolieron sus pies, mismos que ya estaban bastante marcados de coloraciones rojizas, moradas y verdosas por las intensas horas de práctica a la que se sometía para no fallar. Suspiro alentándose así mismo, extrañaba estar cerca de su madre para ese momento, conocía a la perfección que ella le reconfortaría con sus cálidos brazos, pero la realidad era otra, así que sonrío tristemente, y se levantó para comenzar nuevamente su danza por todo el salón.

Los días pasaron sumamente rápido, podría decirse que literalmente en un parpadeo, y esto llenaba de ansiedad al japonés que ensimismado en su ardua perfección no se percataba de la auto exigencia que se imponía, preocupando a su cercano compañero.

El día había llegado, Pichit estaba bastante tenso, Katsuki estaba al borde del llanto por sus nervios y no tenía la más remota idea de cómo apoyarle para ese momento, llamó a Chris, quien era uno de los bailarines principales para que le ayudara en su situación, pero este estaba bastante ajetreado por sus colegas, quienes no le dejaban un minuto de descanso, así que, si este no estaba a la orden para ese momento, la opción de emergencia debía ser activada.

Yuuri, caminaba de un lado a otro, destilaba sus inseguridades haciéndole ver frágil, y esto impactó al ruso, quien desde la distancia le observaba, sin valerse de palabras, se acercó a este, y plantó un beso en sus labios, trayendo al castaño a la realidad.

El nipón, expandió sus ojos, se paralizó por unos instantes, y en cuanto agarro el hilo de la situación, solo golpeaba el pecho del otro, desahogando sus miedos, acción que fue comprendida por el más alto, que atinó solo a abrazarle.

Minutos después, Yuuri, estaba más recuperado, su semblante distaba tranquilidad y el tailandés se preguntó qué clase de brujería había hecho el ruso, que calmo a la fiera inseguridad de su amigo.

La obra se llevó en completa armonía, todos daban lo mejor de sí en cada turno, y Yuuri, deslumbraba en el escenario, sus agiles y gráciles movimientos embelesaron a Viktor, conocía de bueno bailarines, pero el castaño era simplemente majestuoso, haciéndole sonreír complacido.

El nipón iba de un lugar a otro en escena, sus profesoras Lillia y Minako observaban orgullosamente su desempeño, los aplausos vinieron después de que este con sus manos alzadas terminara la última pieza de baile que la orquesta entonaba, sintió respirar, sus miedos no pudieron vencerle, y sonrió ante este acontecimiento.

Su sonrisa iluminó el lugar, y sin esperarlo, busco la mirada de su ahora cómplice, y al no hallarla solo se despidió de su público para ser abrazado tras las cortina por sus compañeros, quienes le felicitaban por su excelente desenvolvimiento.

El martirio terminó, pero un ramo de rosas de parte de sus mentoras le llenó de felicidad, un pase seguro al mundo de la danza venia acompañándole y este no caviló de felicidad, ahora le importó menos sentirse cansado, sus esfuerzos rindieron su fruto.

Los días pasaron sin remordimiento, sus notas eran entregadas una a una con buenas observaciones, y de vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor, en búsqueda de la azulada mirada de su secreto amor, pero al no hallarlo se sintió vacío, y sin más, suspiro resignado, llevando sus pasos arrastrados hasta su residencia.

Chulanont conocía la razón de sus suspiros desdichados, le costaba entender la arraigada reserva de su amigo, pero cabeceando negativamente accedió a salir con su novio suizo, que para ser sincero, jamás se cansaría de estar con ese exquisito hombre.

El baile de graduación era lo más esperado, pero se negaba a ir, y más si le tocaba ser lámpara en la relación de su amigo, así que rotundamente era un no, y mil veces no, y el tailandés exasperado por su terca actitud confesó que le acompañaría, pues Chris tenía otros planes (obvio que era mentira).

Rebuscando entre sus cosas nada bueno había allí, su ropa era un mar de simpleza y vejestorios que no servían para la ocasión, así que salieron de compras, Chris andaba junto a ellos, la excusa era simple, acompañaría a su novio a donde fuera y más como disculpa de que "no le acompañaría al baile".

El nipón mantenía su terca actitud, el tailandés estaba exasperado ante la constante negatividad de su amigo, así que por venganza le hizo probarse varios trajes bajo la estricta mirada de su novio, quien se lo comía con la mirada, detallando en sobre manera su abultado trasero.

El traje había sido escogido hace largo tiempo, pero de alguna manera, hacerlo pasar por aquello era la forma de cobrarse lo que este varias veces le negó. Salieron rumbo a la cafetería Minine´s, era el lugar favorito de ambos amigos, luego del pedido de pasteles y café, observaron atentamente todo a su alrededor, definitivamente extrañarían ese lugar, el suizo ya no les acompañaba, este se había marchado tiempo antes para concretar lo que quedaba de su plan.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuuri, permanecía indeciso, no había logrado conciliar el sueño, ahora su preocupación erradicaba en que no se sentía lo suficientemente aceptable para estar en esa clase de lugar, o sea, quien va a querer acercarse a un japonés que le cuesta comunicarse con otros, el ser más aburrido de la tierra.

Chulanont, premeditando dicha inseguridad, le daba bebidas dulces para calmarle, la labia fue única, "el dulce mitiga los nervios", y el castaño confiando en sus palaras accedía a su intencional acción.

La música comenzaba a sonar a las afueras del lugar, el campo universitario estaba siendo invadido por los invitados graduandos de la noche, trajes de gala, y luces brillantes, todos con características sobresalientes, era su noche y debía ser la mejor.

Ambos amigos se acercaban al lugar pautado, las coloridas luces se veían desde la entrada, el recinto estaba adornado con esplendorosos arreglos, juvenil y temático, la gala era la pauta. Permanecieron en una de las mesas donde su querido rubio les esperaba, y sin tardar las bebidas llegaron a la mesa, el plan estaba en marcha.

Yuuri estaba bien acicalado a un traje, que le hacía ver bastante jovial y muy firme, comparada a su reservada actitud, y a sus constantes dudas, se mostraba bastante serio y esto le hacía sentir bien, Pichit tenía buen gusto para la moda.

Luego de pocas horas, la música apenas comenzaba a dar vida en el recinto, Dj Beka hacía su aparición y la animación a cargo de Christophe captaron la atención del público, las parejas se formaron para bailar, la pista se lleno, todos siguiendo al ritmo de las mezclas que el músico imponía.

Mientras esto sucedía, Pichit ya había pasado suficientes bebidas a su ahora menos tímido amigo, este se alejo para ir a bailar junto a su novio, y el castaño salió a airearse un poco, comenzaba a sentirse acalorado y sus mejillas afiebrada hacían su adorable aparición, aflojando en esto un poco su corbata.

Miró al cielo deslumbrándose con la luna, suspiro resignado, pero en su corazón sentía que esa noche sería diferente a las demás. Regresó a pasos lentos al recinto, su blanca camisa brillaba por la luz incandescente del lugar, antes de llegar completamente al salón se miró en el reflejo de las ventanales, sonrió, no se sentía tan mal, le agrado lo que allí vio.

Un pálpito leve auguraba un buen presentimiento, así que llegando a la pista, varias copas anteriormente ingeridas hacían su efecto. Cuando diviso a lo lejos la plateada cabellera, debía llamar su atención, y un sentimiento de atrevimiento se apoderó de su ser, uno a uno fueron sus pasos hasta el centro del lugar, captando la observación, sin temblor, comenzó a bailar, no importando la multitud de ojos que le miraban, Chis vio aquello y sonrió.

Pichit tenía razón, el plan "Black Suit" iba a la perfección.

Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar al ritmo de la canción que resonaba en el salón, sus movimientos eran firmes y enérgicos, esto motivo a los presentes, incluyendo a su antiguo contrincante y cuasi tocayo, Yuri Plisetsky, quien viendo la osadía que este emanaba comenzó a bailar junto a él, para que ocultarlo, el también tenía varias copas encima, por lo que el espectáculo comenzó a ser magistral.

Chris tirando quien sabe a dónde su flu, se une a ellos, todos aplaudían, inclusive Leroy se les unió, fue algo épico aquel desenvolvimiento de pasos, Chulanont reía mientras fotografiaba el momento, ya sabía a qué se dedicaría después de que todo aquello terminara.

Las bebidas no dejaban de llegar, y el nipón ya sufría los efectos etílicos en su sangre, sonrisas divertidas se asomaban en su joven rostro, sus mejillas notaban un fuerte sonrojo, esto cautivó a Viktor, quien yacía desde cierta distancia observando aquel irrepetible acontecimiento.

Este se encontraba un poco más casual, sin dejar de verse atractivo un chaleco en contraste junto a su pantalón y una corbata rojiza, eran su outfit de la noche, su cabello un poco al descuido resaltaban sus azulados cristales y sus facciones se mostraban elegantes.

Yuuri, se escabullo en pocos segundo siguiendo el perfume de su amor secreto, deteniéndose súbitamente en los brazos de este, quien miraba expectante y cautivado.

El traje negro, entallaba su delineada figura, resaltando de manera candente sus facciones, labios carmín, ojos vino brillantes, cabello oscuro en contraste y mejillas rosa intenso avasallantes, ¿podía existir algo más exótico que eso?.

Un sentimiento indescriptible, el nipón movía su cuerpo al compas de la canción, haciéndolo caer en la tentación, sus pálidas manos rodearon su rostro, atrayendo toda su atención, una impresionante sensación recorrió su cuerpo, le liberó de su extraña retracción. El traje negro ha robado la atención de la noche.

Su burbujeante personalidad fue develada por las luces que iluminaban sus pasos en la pista, no había sombras de timidez que opacaran su melodiosa sonrisa, y curiosamente al tomar su mano, el destino los unía, el tiempo había comenzado a girar nuevamente.

Palabras ocultas salieron a la luz con actos simples, una sonrisa atrayente, ojos brillantes que revelaban las intenciones, ropa desordenada por la evidente acción, y un oscuro cabello descuidadamente arreglado que mostraban un eros dominante.

Todo su ser gritaba una mortal seducción, lo evidente no necesitaba negación.

El peliplateado como un caballero no vacilo en acercarse hasta el ladrón de sus suspiros, una meta de por medio ya había sido planteada y era la hora de que fuera alumbrada.

Tenerle entre sus brazos era una idea descabellada, pero debía ser ejecutado antes de que su rebosante actitud desapareciera junto a la amoldada silueta que le acompañaba, fue cautivado, ahora debía hacer lo mismo, y Yuuri era el objetivo.

El traje negro era la predilecta elección, resaltaban sus labios carmín sobre su pálida piel, una maravillosa mezcla de sensaciones invadió sus cuerpos, se acoplaron al moverse al ritmo de la música que hacía vida en su mundo exterior.

Cayeron rendidos a los pies de la sutil tentación del destino.

Ambos corazones sentían estallarse contra sus pechos, el ánimo se extasiaba conforme avanzaba el tiempo, sus trajes ahora yacían tirados en alguna parte de la pista de baile, muchos acompañantes se habían unido a la velada, y estos no refrenaban sus encantadas atenciones.

La noche era mágica, diferente y especial, Viktor miraba embelesado los labios enrojecidos del otro, tocándolos con un deje intencional, su corazón fue prendado por tan descomunal acto, y un te quiero aun no sería confesado.

Ambos siguieron bailando, Chris a pesar de estar pasado de copas leía a la perfección el ambiente formado, claro estaba que aun quería seguir haciendo sus amaestrados movimientos sobre el tubo junto al nipón, pero debía dejar el espacio necesario para que el plan de su amado tailandés fuera concretado.

El ruso y el japonés se abrazaron en el oscuro salón que les otorgaba momentos de intimidad, bailaban con sus cuerpos muy juntos, sin que nadie se fijara en lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

La proposición fue olvidar todo, y seguirle a donde fuera, el castaño accedió afirmándolo varias veces, los ojos del más bajo solo miraban al ruso, quien sonreía hipnotizado ante la inocente seducción que este le regalaba y un beso demandante fue llevado a cabo.

Sus labios se rosaban, probando cada centímetros de ellos, sus lengua comenzaban a enredarse dándose espacios entre sus bocas, buscaban conectarse, era el momento, la oportunidad perfecta, un susurro fue dictado después de besar sus lóbulos, entrelazando sus manos, se marcharon del lugar.

Un traje negro para robar la atención fue usado, ojos cautivantes y labios carmines resaltantes, agitaron la respiración del ruso toda la noche, haciendo arder su interior, sus respiraciones entrecortadas hicieron eco en la habitación, mientras regaba besos que exigían no perder la atención.

Esta oportunidad jamás se repetirá, ambos cuerpos se entremezclan mutuamente durante la larga noche que les esperaba, y la respiración agitada desborda la intención, las marcas no serán olvidadas, y sus labios se fusionaban descubriendo el latir del corazón.

Esa noche no será la última, esto apenas comienza, los secretos fueron revelados, y ahora les correspondía mantenerlos con vida.

Despertaron ambos cuerpos acompañados, cubiertos por una fina sábana en la amplia cama de una habitación desconocida, ¿qué diablos pasó?, era la expresión del castaño, y el ruso observándole sonrió con malicia, declarándole que se lo haría recordar con sus acciones y no con sus palabras.

En horas de la tarde, Viktor y Yuuri, se encontraban frente a Chris y Pichit, quienes reían con picardía, el nipón estaba muy rojo por la vergüenza y el albino estaba impresionado por lo confesado, ambos habían caído redondito en el plan, operación **"Black** **Suit"**.

Estaban incrédulos, y sin derecho a poder reclamar, pues en el fondo estaban agradecidos, atinaron solo se mirarse entre sí.

Se sonrieron declarándose el uno al otro…

 _-Que tontos hemos sido._

Suspiraron, y aceptando aquella locura se tomaron de la mano, acariciando sus pieles, mientras sus amigos les miraban con una sonrisa campante, su victoria había sido concretada.

Ambos se atraían, pero eran demasiado estúpidos para admitirlo, así que Chulanont y el suizo idearon su plan desde aquella tarde en la cafetería, todo comenzaría casualmente bajo sus maniobradas acciones, así que ¿casualidades después del primer roce entre ambos?, No, ninguna lo fue.

¿Un final feliz?, tal vez, pero a este par les corresponde llevarlo a cabo…

.

.

.

 _-Oh por cierto, Yu~uri_ _¿Me enseñas a bailar en el tubo?_

 _ **Pichit-kun**_

Yuuri enrojeció casi que a cuerpo entero, su vergüenza fue notable, y muchas emociones encontradas se reflejaron en su rostro haciendo ver adorable y desconcertado, aunque esta última era la más evidente, pues con aquella imagen enviada a su celular, de parte de su amigo, todos sus recuerdos llegaron a su mente, generando curiosidad en el albino, la cual tuvo toda la tarde para descubrirlo…


End file.
